


Journal #57, Entry #1

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi writes in his journal almost every day, and with it being so far after graduation most people would be quite surprised at what he has gotten himself into!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal #57, Entry #1

Journal #57, entry #1; Monday, April 11th 2XXX

I’m not certain when it started, but I do know the first time I noticed it.

Then again, I should skip back a step or two, after all, this is probably the nicest new journal I’ve ever gotten. The lure of bargain bins is still too strong, despite not needing them desperately any longer. Number 56 was big, had price sticker residue permanently on the cover and had kittens all over the outside, so I could definitely do worse than this one.

Today I started packing up my things into suitcases to head back to Domino, so I figured it warranted a special treat. The cheesy Journal was a bit pricey, but the iconic Big Ben on the cover sold me on it. After all, a Union Jack would fit, but as a memento falls seriously flat!

Souvenirs are tucked into my carry on, after the fiasco with bringing home things for the gang from Rome in my checked bags. I still don’t know where Anzu’s figurine went.

Back to my point, I suppose.

I realized at the shop today that I had bought a present for Kaiba too, not just Mokuba. I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve noticed that this keeps happening. My flat in Domino has a closet full of the blasted things, and I keep piling more in! I haven’t seen the jerk in years, other than the occasional brief presence when visiting his younger brother. 

It’s hard to believe Mokuba is taller than me now, I remember when the kid was short enough I could hold my arm straight down and touch his head.

The room seems so much grayer when my stuff is packed up.

All I have left to pack is you, Journal. Then off to the airport again. At least people don’t stop and speak slowly and obnoxiously to me like some foreigners, but I chalk that up to the hair, personally.

I wonder if I still have time to check out one more restaurant before I go?

Gotta jet, (Get it? It’s a pun!)

Jou.


End file.
